Un amor de 3
by G Haddocky
Summary: Noah es un chico omega el cual cursa el último año de preparatoria, ha vivido todo lo que un joven de su edad debe llegar a experimentar, excepto el amor. Durante su etapa estudiantil vio como sus amigos y amigas omega conseguían pareja y se lamentaba por no tener esa misma suerte; pero su vida de un giro inesperado al saber que dos Alphas están interesados en enamorarle
1. Capitulo 1

El sonido del despertador era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación pero el chico no tenía ni una sola intención de apagar el molesto ruido que este emitía, tampoco tenía intención alguna de levantarse de la cama para iniciar su primer día de su último año en la preparatoria y no estaba para nada emocionado por esa idea. En años pasados, desde que supo que era omega, se emocionaba por cada nuevo día esperando a su Alpha pero ahora simplemente se le había hechoigual todos los días: todos los Alphas ignorandolo olímpicamente y todo aquel con el que llegaba a entablar una conversación era simplemente para poder saber si alguno de sus amigos estaba siendo cortejado o ya había sido marcado.

Después de algunos minutos, Noah decidió levantarse de la cama y darle fin a ese molesto ruido; a paso lento se acerco a su armario para poder sacar algo de ropa, una vez eligió algo fue directo al baño a darse una ducha. Al salir, se coloco la ropa que había elegido para ese día; con una toalla intento secar su larga cabellera (con la cual, y gracias a ella, a veces le confundían con una chica). Sin animo desenredo su cabellera color brea y tomo su alforja listo para bajar para poder tomar el desayuno. Pero al estar una vez abajo escucho a sus padres hablar al respecto sobre el simple hecho de que aún no había algún Alpha en la vida de su hijo.

—¿Y si en realidad es Beta o Alpha? Digo, conocí a un chico que toda su vida creyó ser Alpha pero al momento en que conoció a su novia entro en celo, en celo de omega...

—Ya basta, ambos sabemos que en su presentación fue dado por omega y se confirmo cuando entro por primera vez en celo.

—¿Entonces porque no hay ningún Alpha interesado en mi hijo?

—Tal vez sea porque a ninguno le intereso—decía sin ánimo al momento en que entraba a la cocina—y buenos días.

—¿Desde cuando estabas escuchando?

—Desde que iniciaron a hablar de mi—decía mientras tomaba asiento—¿Sabes algo papá? Creo que me quedare soltero el resto de mi vida y sabré vivir con eso, podre viajar, comprar todo lo que yo quiera y no tendré que aprender a cambiar pañales—hace ya algo de tiempo, Noah se había hecho esa idea sobre su futuro.

—Hijo—hablaba su madre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le dejaba un plato con cereal con leche y fresas—Aun te falta un año en la preparatoria y el tiempo que dures en la universidad, seguro que encontraras pareja

—Lo dudo—mencionaba mientras comenzaba a comer. Una vez termino fue a lavarse los dientes y al salir subió al auto que su abuelo le había dejado como herencia.

Al llegar a la escuela, estaciono el vehículo en el área designado para los estudiantes. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de dejar caer su frente contra el claxon del vehículo haciéndolo sonar y que llamara la atención de más de uno de los estudiantes y maestros del lugar. Después de algunos segundo dejo la postura en la que se encontraba y tomo su mochila para poder sacar su collar protector. Cuando era más joven, hubo una época en la cual varios omegas eran marcados a la fuerza y por el temor de sus padres de que fuera marcado, le consiguieron ese collar. Era discreto y lograba hacerlo pasar como cuello de tortuga de alguna camisa. Al colocarselo bien bajo de autor y se dirigió hacia los adentros del edificio.

Su escuela era mixta, todas las jerarquías eran admitidos en las instalaciones pero eran separados por secciones, en la primera se encantaban los Betas, en la tercera los Alphas dejando a los Omega en la sección del medio para poder protegerlos de cualquier ataque donde intenten llevárselos. Mientras caminaba noto que todo era igual: gente nueva, personas de aquí para allá saludando a sus amigos que no había visto en todas las vacaciones y alguna que otra pareja junta. Se dirigió a su casillero para poder guardar algunos cuadernos y ver que había olvidado sacar del año escolar pasado, cuando en eso, sintió unos delgados brazos rodearle por la cintura. Al voltear confirmó sus ya claras sospechas de quien era.

Era Hiccup Haddock, un omega de su misma edad aunque más bajito por 10 centímetros, de piel blanca bañada en finas pecas y sobre todo en su rostro; característica que lo hacia ver más adorable, castaño de ojos verde claro. Desde los 12 años ambos eran amigos, claro, los dos eran omega pero para la diferencia de ambos, Hiccup era muy cotizado por los Alphas y betas. Y es que en serio ¿Quien no podría amar a Hiccup? Era sumamente adorable y tenía el cuerpo digno de un chico omega, aunque claro, Haddock no era 100% sumiso ante la voz de cualquier Alpha hasta incluso, su amigo podía hacer que ellos hicieran lo que el quisiera debido a que había desarrollado la voz de omega.

Esas eran unas de las muchas diferencias entre ellos, incluyendo el que Hiccup ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Jack Overland Frost. A Noah le caía bien por el simple hecho de que trataba bien a su amigo y aunque Jack no lo aparentaba, es fuerte y defendía a Hiccup cuando debía.

—Hola pecas—le saludaba mientas le abrazaba.

—Hola ¿que cuentas? ¿al fin algún alpha interesado por ti?—preguntaba animado esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del contrario y se separaba de su abrazo.

—Si el ser ignorado por ellos se cuenta como interés, pues todos están detrás de mi—decía sarcástico mientras cerraba el casillero.

—Olle, el uso del sarcasmo es solo mio.

—Pues ya no.

—Cambiando de tema, esta noche iré a una cita con Jack. También irán con nosotros otras dos personas.

—¿Quienes?

—¿No te enojas?

—Prometo no enojarme.

—Stormfly y Hookfang—decía esperando algún regaño por parte del moreno pero no ocurrió nada, solamente Noah bajo la mirada, como si el suelo tuviera escrito el más grande secreto del universo. Por un tiempo, Noah estaba interesado en Hookfang, hasta más de uno llego a pensar que quedarían juntos pero de la noche a la mañana, el pelirrojo maya había obtenido pareja.

—Sabes que...

—Por favor, no te pongas mal; sabes que algún día llegará ese Alpha que te hará actuar como idiota. Pero por el momento disfruta tu soltería y...

—Y tu disfruta que no quedes preñado. Una ves tengas un cachorro te despides de por vida de las salidas con amigos.

—O por el amor de... ya cállate—decía mientras el contrario se reía—puede que consigas pareja si dejaras de vestirte de esa forma.

—Jamás dejare de vestirme así—decía mientras intentaba sonar como alguna niña consentida algo con lo cual hizo reír a su amigo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Durante todo la mañana, Noah había estado algo distraído con respecto a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera lograba recordar quienes eran los maestros que iban a darle clases durante su último año. Solamente logro salir de su mundo hasta que Hiccup le hablo.

—¿Cuando llegamos aqui?—decía algo extrañado al ver que estaban en la cafetería de la escuela-¿cuando llegó Rapunzel, Hiro y Anna?

—Tenías razón Hic, Noah esta muy pero muy distraído el día de hoy—decía Hiro intentando molestar al mayor.

—Noah, llegamos desde hace 10 minutos pero estas tan distraído el día de hoy ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntaba Anna algo preocupada.

—¿Es serio llevan ese tiempo?—pregunto estando aun muy confundido—Y estoy bien, pero ya que ¿podrían repetirme todo lo que estaban diciendo?

—Te haré un resumen; verás, les estaba contando que Jack me envío un mensaje diciendo que no iba a poder ir a nuestra cita...

—¿Por?

—Déjame hablar—le regañaba por haberle interrumpido—en la sección de Alphas hay nuevos alumnos por el programa de intercambio y le tocó ayudar a un chico.

—Técnicamente le ayudará a adaptarse más rápido a la escuela—complementaba Hiro lo dicho por el pecoso—Y quien sabe, tal vez nos presente a ese Alpha y alguien de nosotros al fin obtenga pareja.

—Hiro, es más que claro que jamás tendre a alguien en mi vida y podre vivir con eso.

—¿Y si quieres tener un cachorro?

—Para eso existe la inseminación artificial, Punzi. Pero en serio dudo que alguien del programa de intercambio se interese en mi. Ni siquiera los de aquí los hacen, menos los extranjeros.

—¿Me dejan seguir hablando?

—Si, continua Hiccy

—En dos semanas sera la fiesta de bienvenida, la que organizan los Alphas y Jack logro hacer que nos invitaran a nosotros...

—¿Para que voy? Iría solo

—Noah, por favor; no seas tan negativo-intentaba Rapunzel el convencer a su amigo.

—Punzi tiene razón ¿que tal si encuentras a tu Alpha?

—Annita, lo dudo mucho.

—Di mínimo 3 motivos para no ir a la fiesta. Es la primera a la cual nos invitan.

—Verás Hamada, la primera razón es que será una fiesta de Alphas ¿y que pasa cuando un Alpha esta cerca de un omega? usualmente los anudan o marcan; la segunda, estaré solo, Anna se iría con Kristoff, Hiro con... su hermano y mi buen amigo va a irse con Jack y; tres, odio las fiestas de los Alphas.

—Por favor, no son tan malas. Vamos.

—¿Que día sera?—sonaba algo convencido pero a la vez en duda

—Este viernes en 15 días

—Olvídalo

—¿Porque?

—De este sábado en 15 días es mi celo, no quiero que por las feromonas de algún Alpha se me adelante—hubo un silencio algo incomodo en la mesa donde ellos de encontraban hasta que el sonido del timbre de hizo presente por lo cual, todos fueron a sus siguientes clases. El día paso y la hora de salida llego, como era la costumbre; Noah llevo en su auto a Hiccup hasta su casa debido a que Jack tenía entrenamiento de basquetbol. En el camino, el castaño trataba de convencer a su amigo de ir a la fiesta pero por nada lograba cambiar la opinión del moreno.

—Si no vas le diré a tus padres para que te logren convencer—lo dicho por el castaño causo que Noah frenara bruscamente el auto. Por suerte de ambos, no iba muy rápido, llevaban el cinturón de seguridad y no había ningún auto cerca como para ocasionar algún accidente.

—¿No serias capas?—preguntaba incrédulo mientras volvía a poner en marcha el vehículo.

—Si, soy capaz de hacerlo. No todas tu vida vas a estar de negativo, el simple hecho de que por el momento a ningún Alpha este interesado en ti no significa que seas amargado y no irás a la fiesta.

—Pero yo...

—Hasta quien sabe, puede que algún se fije en ti. Aunque sea un beta, pero de perdido alguien se fijaría en ti—El moreno solamente suspiro profundo antes de aparcar el auto al frente de la casa de Hiccup, sin duda; el castaño sabía manipular a la perfección a las personas o puede que tal vez haya usado su voz omega en él poder convencerle.

—Lo pensare.

—¿En serio? ¡Que bien!—decía mientras le abrazaba—se que no te arrepentirás si aceptas ir.

—Si, si, pero esta en un veremos; ahora bajate que comienzas a mareareme con tu aroma. Apestas a Jack, deja de pasar tiempo con el.

—amargado—menciono Haddock mientras le soltaba y se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para poder bajar del auto—nos vemos mañana—Cuando Noah vio que su amigo entro a su casa puso en marcha su auto y fue rumbo a su hogar, listo para descansar del primer día.

Al llegar a casa saludo a su madre mientras se quitaba el collar protector y lo dejaba en la mesita de centro que había en la sala. Sin mucho ánimo subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, ese día no les habían dejado tarea así que decidió practicar un poco con la guitarra eléctrica.

Al finalizar, comenzó a preguntarse que estaba mal en él para que ningún Alpha se interesara. Sabía claramente que era atractivo: sus ojos eran de un peculiar verde que, según Hiccup, se parece a algún material radioactivo, su tono de piel era claro y hacia contraste con su cabello negro como la noche misma, tenía un cuerpo digno de un omega. Su aroma no era para nada empalagoso (arándanos). ¿Sería por su estatura? Era un poco más alto que los demás omega con una estatura de 1.80, lo hacia 10 centímetros más alto que los demás omega ¿o era porque una vez golpeo a un Alpha? Bueno, lo merecía, este acosaba a su mejor amigo y no le iba a permitir eso, tampoco le afectaba mucho que digamos la voz de los Alphas. ¿Tal vez era por sus gustos? Casi todos los omegas que conocía amaban las películas románticas, la musica suave y vestirse con ropa de colores claros y alegres pero él no, le encantaban las películas y series donde habían persecuciones, muertes y terror, su música favorita era el heavy metal y todos sus subgéneros y su color favorito era el negro.

Hace un tiempo, cuando inició en la preparatoria y al ver que ningún Alpha mostraba interés en él decidió cambiar un poco: vestirse mas alegre, cambiar su tipo de musica y cosas por el estilo. Sí logro llamar la atención de un Alpha: Hookfang, pero para su desgracia; el pelirrojo, a los pocos meses de haber comenzado a interesarle a Noah había iniciado a cortejar a una omega causando que el cayera en depresión. Cambio su estilo de vida para poder gustarle a un Alpha que jamas se intereso en él y desde ese día se prometió a si mismo el no cambiar por alguno de ellos. Sí alguien le iba a amar lo iba a hacer aceptándolo con todo y gustos raros.

—"Tal vez, mi destino sea estar solo"—se lamentaba a el mismo mientras dejaba la guitarra sobre la cama.


End file.
